doodledoug_ronaldmcmotherfingdonald_milezfandomcom-20200214-history
Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie
Everybody Hates Elmo: The Movie is a film based on the TV show that airs on the RMDH Channel. Set after the series finale, it revolves around Elmo and his pals as they go on an ADVENTURE!!! to see why everyone hates them. Plot After staying at Christian Weston Chandler's filthy house for a few days, Elmo decides to tell Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder their next corse of action. He tells them that they will go on (what else?) an ADVENTURE!!!!!. With some help from Chris, they try to sneek out to the back, but since it's filled with junk, they go out the side door. However, Knifehead spots them, and he, Grimace, Yoshi, and Predaking start to chase them. Elmo, his pals, and Chris get into Son-Chu (Chris' car) and drive off to Elmo's World. Upon arrival, they see that it's completely destroyed, possably by Knifehead. As they drive around, Chris spots Rainbow Dash and Applejack. His hormones kick into overdrive, and steps out of the car so he can have sex with them. But it's too late, as Dash and Jack are already off before Chris could get them. So off they drive....... As they continue, Son-Chu breaks down, leaving Elmo and pals on foot. Chris tries to fix his car, buf has no such luck. Flap starts to complain that he does not like this ADVENTURE!!!!, but Elmo, Olimar, and Chowder tell him to shut the hell up. All hope is in question when the boys are engulped in a snowstorm, but wait! They soon meet their old pal Olaf the Snowman! But before they could catch up on the times, Predaking comes in and shoots fire on Olaf, melting him. The boys try to run off until they are met into a strange enterance. being the fools they are, they go in. Elmo and pals soon realize that they are in Ronald McDonald Hell! There, they are confronted by Grimace, who asks what the hell they are doing here and starts to chase them. Meinwhile, Chris devises a plan to score with both Rainbow Dash and Applejack. He (finally) gets Son-Chu working and drives off to se what looks like them. He then says he has candy, and the 2 hop into his car and then Chris starts to "Hanky Panky" with them. Realizing thier blunder, the 2 ponies exit the car as fast as they can, with Chris in hot persuit. Back in RMDH, Elmo, Flap, Olimar, and Chowder are being chased by Grimace, and their path is blocked off by Yoshi and Knifehead. Suddenly, Applejack and Rainbow Dash end up in RMDH, with Chris still after their butts (and china!). This causes RD to take action, and she stats flying super fast with flashy colors that start to give Elmo and pals a MASSIVE SeIzUrE! Then, Elmo and pals collapse on the floor, unconsious, which results in Grimace, Yoshi, and Knifehead leaving the scene. Chris manages to catch up with Rainbow Dash and Applejack, to which the 2 ponies kick him in the nards for what he's done to them. Wnen Elmo, Flapjack, Olimar, and Chowder wake up. they are all completely naked and in Drew Pickles' bed, with Drew claiming he had a swell time with them. THE END? Characters *Elmo: the furry red faggot Muppet who always dies and the film's protagonist *Flapjack: the irritating sailor boy with a love of ADVENTURE!!!!. *Olimar: a pathetic space midget who is friends with Pikmin. *Chowder: a fat thing who loves food and cooking *Chris Chan: the world's most loved /hated manchild. He tries to help out Elmo and pals, but would rather score with Rainbow Dash and Applejack. *Rainbow Dash: an awesome pony who is very fast and colorful. She tries to avoid being raped by Chris and constantly gives seizures to Elmo and pals. *Applejack: a pony with a Southern twang with lots of apples. She hangs with Rainbow Dash and tries to avoid Chris. *Knifehead: a scary Kaiju who causes trouble for Elmo and pals throught the film. *Grimace: a purple testicle who is much more superior. He wants to get rid of Elmo. *Yoshi: a dinosaur who is also superior. He wants to dispose of Elmo, too. *Predaking: a badass Predacon who turns into a dragon. *Son-Chu: Chris Chan's crappy station wagon. Breaks down often. *Olaf: a snowman who is one of Elmo's friends. Killed by Predaking. *Drew Pickles: the gayest man in the world. Category:Movies Category:Everybody Hates Elmo Category:Things that air on the RMDH Channel Category:Swell Category:Things that air on the EW Channel Category:Elmo related